Anachronism
by Sarigu
Summary: When Integra wakes up in the past as her teenage-self again she meets her father once more and is given a job as a maid in hellsing. But living in a time where no-one is familiar to her, what will she do when she comes face to face with future problems?


Disclaimer: Hellsing is DEFINITELY not mine…

Story rating... about k -ish

Anachronism: Chapter one

The large room, once her fathers, was silent with a slight awkwardness left in the air.

Integra sat behind her desk contemplating the words her friend had spoken to her earlier.

'_I just worry that the burdens of this Family were forced upon you too soon Integra…'_

She smirked and began shifting through the papers lain out across her desk. Walter had never before wavered in his support for her until just now. _Why had this changed_ she questioned herself._ Why now? _

She sighed, and decided with one more glance to the work infront of her, that she could afford some sleep for now. _I'll finish this in the morning…_

Placing the papers in a neat pile at the corner of her desk, she stood and left her office feeling somewhat annoyed at this routine that plagued her life.

She let her thoughts drift for a few moments as she quietly stalked the halls to her room.

Her frown deepened when a familiar voice spoke from within her mind.

"_Is something wrong Master?"_

_Why today, of all days? Why does he choose now of all times?_ She nearly groaned in frustration, but quickly caught herself.

'_No…' _She thought dryly, '_Everything is fine'._

She wanted to continue with, _Everything _has_ to be fine. It isn't allowed to be any other way. _But didn't

"_Ah. And this is what bothers you?"_

She stopped in her steps letting her lips twitch upwards slightly. '_Yes.' _she replied.

Even though Integra could not see him, she felt the smirk upon his face. She smirked back at him. "_The monster knows me to well_" she thought.

"_No master, the monster knows you not well enough…"_

She caught his amused tone and scowled, placing high the mental barrier she had perfected long ago. She squared her shoulders as the hallway seemed to chuckle.

'_Goodnight Master…'_ Was all that was said, slipping through to her with a carried smugness of her Monsters small win. She quickened her pace to her room realizing that her 'barrier' was still not as strong as she had hoped.

---

Sleep that night did not come well. Integra laid still awake, pondering thoughts about hellsing, her life, and her devotion to her Queen. _This is the life I've chosen to lead because no-one else can… Not because I myself am perfect for such a job, but because I am the only one who can… _She scrunched her eyes and rolled onto her side.

_I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I lead my organization, aiding humanity in a secret war against the undead. I have loyal men, and damnable monsters fighting their own kind._

_I enjoy my life and make do with my limitations. I'm passionate for what I fight for, I'm passionate for what I believe in, and no-one has the guts to tell me otherwise._

…

But she knew that last part couldn't be right and mentally shook her head.

_No…That was proven wrong tonight. I was wrong. _He_ said otherwise, and I'd had half my mind to believe him…_

She muffled a sigh into her pillow, and drew her legs close to her body.

With the moon pressing light against her cold room, Integra finally fell into a restless sleep.

---

---

---

When she awoke it was to find herself burrowed into something warm and with the sound of light snoring filling ears. It was kind of comforting at first and she felt the arms of sleep embracing her once more, until:

_What the..?! _

She sat up and looked at the bundle of human hidden beneath her blankets, her eyes widening in disbelief. _There's_ a_nother person… in my bed?!_

Her rational mind kicking in, she scrambled to her feet and dove towards where she kept a gun in case of emergencies. She froze when she realized it wasn't there. Panicking, she spun around. _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?? _She screamed in her head, looking wildly for any object she could use as a weapon to potentially kill the intruder lying in her bed.

Her mind snapped back to attention as the lump in her bed sat up suddenly and glared at her with all seriousness. "Who are you?" he spoke sternly and then yawned as he glared disapprovingly at her.

Integra's mind drew a blank as she stared at the all too familiar face._ Dad…?! _She asked herself in disbelief.

Her father sitting before her looked younger than when she could ever remember seeing him alive. _That means… that he can't possibly remember me._

The mans glare softened a little as he took in Integra's appearance. "Do you work here?" he asked hesitantly. "You couldn't be any older then Walter..." he chuckled. "Did I hire you recently?"

All Integra could do was nod at his inquiry as she looked down at herself.

_What in gods name…_ She was a girl! (A/N lol, that's right. Not a guy) A teenager! Looking herself over she realized she couldn't be any older than 15. Her hair felt light upon her shoulders, her limbs shorter than what they were, her height, shorter, he clothes too big, and weighing her down a little.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Now that I'm awake, I'll never go back to sleep." He complained and smiled at Integra. "Those clothes are too big for you I'll get Walter to find you a uniform."

Still gaping, she nodded again and allowed for her father to stand and lead her out into the hall outside her_- his_ room. She barely listened as he gave her instructions on how to locate Walter's room. He explained that he would have probably just only woken up, as it was just after 6:15am and Walter liked to be ready to start work at half past.

"Tell Walter I said that he is to help you today. You look a little out of it… are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Integra shook her head slightly, before walking in her pointed direction.

---

---

---

---

---

---

Ok… that'll be chapter one I think.

This is my first fanfic, but being the holiday's means I've got a fair amount of time on my hands, so I'm quite eager to continue this.

I think that I should be able to update weekly, so if you're interested, look out for chapter two around the 18th, k?

I'll try to make chapter two longer.

Also… This story is kinda an experiment on my part, so a little feedback would help me greatly.


End file.
